Rehabilitation training is an important part of rehabilitation medicine, is an important means to enable the ill, injured or disabled person to be physically and mentally healthy and to realize functional rehabilitation, and is also one component of a comprehensive treatment for the ill, injured or disabled person.
In recent years, gait disturbances caused by factors such as traffic accidents, industrial accidents and stroke occur frequently, and the number of patients suffering from the stroke and the spinal cord injuries is continuously increased. These patients not only need to receive an operative treatment or a drug therapy, but also need to receive a scientific rehabilitation training to help restoring the motor function of limbs.
In the conventional rehabilitation training, generally a doctor and a therapist assist manually the patient with standing and walking trainings. However such passive training pattern has a large working strength, can hardly ensure the consistency of rehabilitation training actions, and cannot meet the requirements of patients in different rehabilitation stages. Therefore, standardized gait rehabilitation training receives more and more attention in the field of rehabilitation.
As a result of the development of electronic technology, electronic instruments are employed in the process of rehabilitation training more and more. Through the assistance of electronic instruments or robots, the patient can perform rehabilitation training safely. However, the conventional lower limb rehabilitation training robots generally can only allow the patient to perform training in a standing state, and for patients in different rehabilitation stages, especially the patients in an early training stage, standing too long and bearing the full weight of the body will cause discomfort to the patients, and thus such robots are not suitable for patients with a weak walking ability. Moreover, the conventional robots have a poor positioning accuracy, and can hardly achieve a better rehabilitation training.
Therefore, the technical issue to be addressed by the person skilled in the art is to make the lower limb rehabilitation training robot applicable for patients in different rehabilitation stages.